Question: $ 5^{-2}$
Answer: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{5}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{5}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{5}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{25}$